


Later

by ashtopop



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtopop/pseuds/ashtopop
Summary: There were things Vex needed to know, like how even in the Feywild, object of childhood fantasy, he’d been unable to keep his eyes off her, her hair backlit by the ever present setting sun. Her dark brown eyes were set alight by the fire of the sky, a wildfire that could not be put out even by her father, nor by the efforts of a corrupted fey, spindly fingers reaching out to grasp her heart, if offered.But he has already died once, and words will wait.Post-Feywild, Mild 72 spoilers.





	

_Later._

There were things Vex needed to know, like how even in the Feywild, object of childhood fantasy, he’d been unable to keep his eyes off her, her hair backlit by the ever present setting sun. Her dark brown eyes were set alight by the fire of the sky, a wildfire that could not be put out even by her father, nor by the efforts of a corrupted fey, spindly fingers reaching out to grasp her heart, if offered.

There were things he needed to say—words he’d safeguarded and never let past his lips for fear she wouldn’t reciprocate, or, worse, that she would. That she _would_ , and he would die and Whitestone would fall and clever Vex’ahlia would survive with that burden the way he had. But now she needed to know that his heart was hers, just as his body and soul, and that he’d ached for her far longer than appropriate. Now she needed to know where he stood, because it would always, _always_ be at her side—so long as she’d allow it.

But he has already died once, and words will wait.

His hands cup her face, fingertips resting in her hair, and she pulls him to her with one hand fisted in the material of his vest. Their lips touch again, relief coloring the tenderness they touch each other with, fingers skimming soft skin and rough fabrics of traveling clothes. Her hair is loose, a dark curtain around them, and Percy can’t remember having ever seen it down. It looks like ink against his pale skin, and he wants to write every word he’s choked down with his tongue on her skin. He buries his hands in it, tilting his head for a deeper angle on their kiss, Vex’s face tilted up to reach him.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed when he came in, but she’s pulled her legs inward, pushing them under her so she can get a better grip on the tall man before her. She runs her fingers down his vest, tracing the embroidery as he kisses a line from her mouth to her jaw.

He gently nips where her jaw and neck meet and her mouth opens in a moan, her head thrown back even as her fingers scramble to untuck his shirt, pulling the fabric out of his waistband where his lean has exposed it under his vest. She frees it in fistfuls, view of the Whitestone castle ceiling sliding away as her eyes close. Percy takes his time at her neck, open-mouthed kisses and heated breath stealing her own. He angles her neck with a thumb, giving himself better access as he trails downward.

He follows her back onto the bed as she slides backward. Her hair fans over white sheets and his hands follow her curves downward, his light touch skimming the peaks of her nipples under the thin linen shirt. When he reaches the bottom he grips it and starts again, pulling it slowly off of her, his eyes watching each inch of revealed flesh with feverish hunger, his face flushed.

She pushes her hands between them, unbuttoning his vest as he leans forward to capture her lips. Each button seems to take an age, stiff fabric fighting her. When he pulls away to examine her kiss-flushed lips, however, he can shrug off the vest and his shirt, too, tugging it from behind his back over his head, his hair mussed from the clothes and her hands. She watches the muscles of his chest flex as he pulls them off and leans up to trace the contours with her tongue, her hands coming to his shoulders. The ridges of scars are obvious even in the moonlight, large, aggravated sections of skin raised and textured. She pays them particular care, because underneath it all she can hear Percy’s heartbeat—faster than her own half-elven heartbeat and faster than normal still, but living and breathing.

His breath shudders and he grips her hands, entwining their fingers and pressing her back down onto the bed. Her eyes slide closed again as he covers her body with his, expecting him to come in for another kiss. When she breaths his name, however, he diverts at the last moment. She opens her eyes again to the view of Percy working his way down her chest, kissing her sternum and palming her breasts. With a questing roll of fingers he finds her nipples, tweaking them. A shot of arousal springs from them to her core and she groans even as Percy’s white head of hair descends lower, his open mouth dragging a hot, damp trail down her abdomen. She arches up into his weight but his hands come up around her hips, steadying her and rolling each inch of her leggings off of her.

He leaves kisses down the center of her thighs and her leggings in a pool at the foot of the bed, warm palms at her knees. Her panties follow a moment after, leaving Percy standing above her at the foot of the bed, waiting for her permission. She gives it with a nod and a bit lip and he eases her knees open, leaning forward. His hands smooth down her thighs and bring them up, pulling him toward her on the bed as he looks at her over the gold rims of his glasses like a feast of machinery he’s dying to take apart.

His thumb brushes over her clit, a delicate torment, and she gasps—the first real sound that’s broken the still silence between them. It isn’t talking, but Percy’s smirk on the edge of smug makes her think he doesn’t mind. The first finger he presses into her slowly, withdrawing it at the same agonizing pace before he dips another finger into her, filling her, stretching her. With liquid, languid heat her hips move of their own volition, rocking against his hand.

Her universe has condenses to the single point where they meet, and his eyes are likewise riveted, unable to look away from his hand on her, _in_ her. He leans forward to kiss her breast on the next inward thrust, his cock an insistent, hard press on her thigh and his fingers reaching ever deeper, their delicious weight inside her dragging against her walls. She rises to her elbows to follow him as he pulls away, but he doesn’t—not completely. She’s spread before him on the end of the bed, and his breath against her and icy blue eyes on hers are an instant of warning before be presses his clever tongue to her clit.

She inhales in shock and exhales on a choked moan, her fingers burying in his hair from instinct. The wet heat of his tongue is a chain of lightning up her body, all electric need and slick ache. He licks unfamiliar patterns into her tender flesh, and she shudders, gasping against the sensation as he continues to work his fingers inside her. He hums against her need and she moans, her nails scrapping across his scalp. She cants her hips up toward him and he drives his fingers in faster, deeper, curling his talented tongue around her clit.

He consumes her with touch and tongue, leaving no part of her untasted. She falls over the edge with a needy moan, his name on her lips and her hips bucking. When she collapses in the afterglow Percy finally pulls away, making sure Vex can see as he wipes the moisture from his lips with a finger before licking that finger clean, cheeks hollowing. He takes off his boots slowly, tossing them across the room, then slides off his pants, cock sliding free of its confines to bounce against his abdomen.

She motions for him to come closer and pulls him in for a kiss, seeking out every taste of herself on his tongue. He pushes himself up on the bed.

“Vex’ahlia,” he whispers against her mouth, settling around her.

“Fuck me, Percival,” she says, rolling her hips against his, his cock an insistent, trapped heat between them. He groans against her shoulder blade, one hand above her head to support his weight. With one hand he reaches down, finding her entrance with his fingers and guiding the tip of him to her.

He slides home in one thrust, Vex gasping, arching as he stretches her. He pulls out to the tip, but she protests with her legs around his waist, drawing him closer. With both of them leaning into their meeting, he cups the back of her head, threading his fingers through her dark hair. When he slowly pushes back inside her she clenches around him. The curve of him drags against her inner walls as he meets her rhythmically, pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder. He grasps her hips to take her deeper and she keens.

Percy finds himself on his back without much warning, Vex balancing her weight round his head as her hair falls like a curtain around him. She bobs once, testing the new position, and leans down to press a kiss to his lips before retreating for a better angle, her breasts still bouncing enticingly with each downward motion. She moves against him like smoke—no—like water, liquid and undulating.

She braces her hands against his chest and _moves,_ the sensation singing through her blood like battlefield adrenaline, fueled by his groans as he was by the rough whispers of his name in the dark room. Finally, she cries out—his name, or something like it—their hips meeting in a staccato rhythm of crashing ecstasy. Percy murmurs her name like a benediction and puts his hands on her hips, setting a pounding pace as she shatters around him. She feels the flood of him, every inch of him inside her.

And then they are still. She collapses on his chest, his cock sliding free of her with an obscene slurp. She can’t help but laugh, her body pressed against his.

“Good talk."

**Author's Note:**

> There are six words of dialogue in this and I'm not sorry—they totally jumped that gun. Prompted by maricurious and namaic-folly on tumblr. Come find me at [considermehacked on tumblr](http://considermehacked.tumblr.com/)


End file.
